Liquid Lust
by nicevenn
Summary: Aurors are being targeted with a potion previously unknown to the wizarding world. It is up to the Ministry's Potions Master, Draco Malfoy, to find an antidote. Written for a fest- this is weird stuff. Harry/Draco


**Liquid Lust**

11 June 2007

Liquid Lust, as I've named the potion I just finished analysing for the Aurors' Office, is the work of a master. A perfect synergy of ingredients formulated to ensure that none of its victims can ever be cured. All the known antidotes to any of its constituent elements, even panaceas like bezoar, have a fatal interaction with one ingredient or another. And, unlike the great majority of potions, it can't be gradually filtered by out by the human body. The irresistible urges it creates render a person not only dangerous, but incapable of leading a normal life. Preventing the victim from acting on them, however, leads to insanity.

If I cannot find some way to counteract the potion's effects, or at least keep them under control, the wizarding world may be doomed. With so many Aurors indisposed, as it were, and the Magical Law Enforcement officers worried that they will be targeted next, the already high crime rate is bound to jump through the roof.

To be honest, I'm not very eager to find a remedy. I'd much rather become a victim (it's too bad the sample they gave me was barely enough to test in the lab, or I might already have ingested it). Then they would have to put me in the isolation room. Thoughts of what might be going on in there often keep me up late into the night. My fantasies of being locked up with other victims do more for me than prissy Astoria ever did. I doubt I'll ever see the inside of that room, though, as I am not an Auror and therefore do not fit the profile for those at risk. But that doesn't matter; everything I fantasise about finding in that scandalous place came to me this morning in the form of none other than the new Head Auror, Harry Potter.

When he first entered the Ministry Potions Lab, I responded with my usual sneer. Then he took off his glasses and, when I saw the shimmer in his eyes, I felt my knees weaken, for I knew he was affected. To my dismay, however, Potter seems able to resist the effects of the potion. Unlike me, he doesn't want to be put in the isolation room. He pleaded with me to keep quiet about his condition, and insisted that I allow him to help me develop an antidote. When I asked him how he would keep from revealing his condition himself in the obvious manner, like all the others before him had done, he said he thinks he can restrain himself provided that I allow him to take what he needs from me, if and when it comes to that.

If Mother and Father ever found out, they would probably disinherit me. Admittedly, even I should be disgusted with myself. But it's not every day one has a reason to give in to such primal, carnal behaviour.

I can't wait to see Potter again. Working on a top secret case gives me the benefit of having a section of the lab entirely to myself. Hopefully he won't be as well-behaved tomorrow. Why is it that Potter can resist everything other people can't?

14 June 2007

The potion takes away all their self-restraint. As soon as the urge hits, they are driven to copulate with the nearest available person, regardless of sex or physical appearance. They'll do it on the spot, too, for their sense of propriety is gravely impaired. I can understand completely why, when it was discovered that solitary confinement led to insanity, the Aurors' Office decided to resort to group isolation. Now the victims' lives are one big orgy, and I wish I was among them so that someone would please bend me over a sofa or table and fuck me. And then do it again.

Potter's completely useless. Well, he has provided me with an interesting source of information—a tattered book he found in his dead godfather's house—in which is listed a plant I haven't previously heard of, the ice-flower, that might be just what we're looking for. But he won't touch me. I'd admire his willpower if I wasn't as frustrated as he is. Sometimes I catch him clenching the lab counter, or a desk, or even the material of his trousers so tightly his knuckles turn white, and I'm tempted to say, "Please, don't hold back." But I won't, because that would be begging, and Malfoys don't beg, no matter how tight our pants get.

16 June 2007

Potter can only devote a couple of hours a day to helping me research. Apparently being Head Auror keeps one busy. Not surprising, especially considering that the Auror Department is barely functioning.

We made progress yesterday. I managed to convince him that by refusing to give in to his urges, he might be putting innocent people at risk. What if it gets to the point where he can no longer restrain himself, and I'm not around? Or what if he suffers the same fate as the others who hadn't been allowed to shag? He can't possibly be of any help to me if he's clinically insane and locked up in the Janus Thickey Ward.

Potter saw the logic behind my reasoning and gave in, but he only rutted against me while we were fully clothed until we both came. Nevertheless, it felt so wrong, and the resulting orgasm was the best I've ever had. It left me so exhausted I couldn't speak.

I was unusually tired yesterday, too, and barely got any work done. I suspect the strange bites I received might be responsible for that. It must have happened during or shortly after Potter and I got off, because right after he left, a few patches of skin on my hip began to hurt. Whatever bit me had about a hundred teeth; the five spots were dotted with tiny puncture wounds. Maybe the bites were poisonous. I feel better today, though.

As far as a possible antidote is concerned, Potter is getting increasingly frustrated that there is so little information to be found about the ice-flower. We've been through all the relevant books at both the Ministry Library and Merlin's Library of Magical Texts. All we could find was scanty mentions of a flower thought to be the near-extinct fire-flower's antipode, appearing in its shadow as it blooms once a year, at midnight, on Midsummer's Eve. Its very existence has been debated for millennia.

All we can do, in my opinion, is set off in search of the fabled fire-flower come Midsummer's Eve. If the ice-flower exists, it'll be blooming nearby. We have a book about fire-flowers at the Manor. I'll show it to Potter tomorrow. Astoria is going to Paris on a shopping spree with her sister, and Mother's still visiting her friend there. That means Potter and I will have the house to ourselves. It should be naughty fun.

23 June 2007

I haven't had the strength to record my adventures these past few days. Potter hasn't been able to get enough of me since that afternoon at the Manor. I'm quite certain he's feeding off of me. The first time we had sex, I noticed he had an unnaturally secure grip on my hips. I couldn't have moved if I had wanted to, and I did try, just to see if I was correct. The result was mind-blowing. Potter's fingertips were actually attached to my skin by what seemed like rows of needlepoints projecting from the pads. How I didn't notice them when they first pierced through my skin, I have no idea, but when I tried to move, the pain and pleasure that shot through me were blinding. I struggled in his grip just to feel it again.

The more he fucked me , the more I wanted him. I took to walking around without trousers underneath my robes when we were alone so he could have easy access whenever he wanted. These past few days were pure ecstasy, but each shag left me weaker and weaker until I wasn't able to do anything but lie in bed—thankfully I'd convinced Astoria to spend a few more days in Paris with Mother—and spread my legs for Potter whenever he had need of me.

He hasn't come to me since yesterday morning, though, and I feel like I've recovered slightly. We're to go looking for the ice-flower tonight. Our destination: the oldest primeval forest in Europe, Poland's Bialowieza Forest. It is believed to be the last habitat where rare fire-flower ferns still grow and bloom on Midsummer's Eve. None have been found anywhere else in over a century.

I'm not feeling quite up to it, but I can't let Potter go alone; he might get distracted by unwitting celebrants looking for the same flower. The antidote must be developed. This past week-and-a-half has been quite an experience, but it can't go on any longer. Liquid Lust is more dangerous than I imagined.

24 June 2007

I seem to have misplaced my old journal, so I have to begin again here. I had the strangest dream last night. I was in an old forest, looking for some kind of flower. The man I was with—his face was a blur—pushed me up against a tree and fucked me. It might have been only once, but I feel like it happened over and over again. It was sheer bliss. The next thing I remember seeing were two flowers growing together. One had petals made of fire; the other, of ice. We had to ignore the voices calling to us from beneath the earth, or the flowers would both die. There might have been evil spirits trying to keep us away. I felt so weak I could barely stand on my feet. At some point, I must have fallen, because the man pulled me up from the ground. Then I felt the pull of Apparition, and woke up alone in bed.

What's worse, I can't seem to remember what I've been working on at the Ministry. I feel as if I've been preoccupied with something of great importance, but can't remember a single relevant detail. Maybe my records in the lab will refresh my memory, assuming those haven't disappeared as well.

Top Secret

The Superpower Experiments

Date: 27 June 2007

Potion number 7, aka Liquid Lust, might be a winner. The magical organism we have created appears to absorb energy more effectively by means of sexual union than previously tested, and more unpleasant, methods. When fully fed, Aurors exhibit superhuman strength, speed, and endurance, and the power of their magic is doubled or even tripled.

The subjects' inability to keep their urges under control is an undesirable side-effect, but one that should be eliminated with the addition of the ice-flower to the formula. Our own Potions Master, Draco Malfoy, has confirmed my suspicion that this plant might be the key to counteracting the unwanted effects. He was under the impression we were trying to develop an antidote, of course, but the same ingredient should provide the desired result when added to the Liquid Lust formula in smaller quantities.

Increased self-restraint should allow us to hold individual energy sources captive longer by allowing them time to regenerate. This will greatly reduce the risk of our operation drawing unwanted attention by keeping the number of abducted individuals down to a minimum. For the time being, newly treated Aurors must be confined to the Feeding Room until the antidote and a new Liquid Lust formula is developed. With any luck, the improved potion will allow them to be set free and to use the Feeding Room only when necessary.

Energy sources will continue to be selected mostly from among those who will not be missed if they disappear for a few days at a time. They will then be Obliviated and released. Energy sources may be reused after a period of three months. Under no circumstances will any Auror be allowed to feed outside the designated room.

Unfortunately, the mental damage suffered by the two Aurors who had been held in solitary confinement to show that "group isolation" was necessary appears to be irreversible. This, however, was a necessary sacrifice for the greater good.

As for any Aurors who might be inclined to oppose the new treatment—well, I've made certain that they know better than to cause any problems.

The End.


End file.
